Is it probable?
by Yorke0593
Summary: The ball gown was way too stiff and her hair was pulling her scalp giving her a headache. He was there though. He was all she had ever really needed. FredAngelina Yule Ball


Story by: Kassie King

Title: Is it probable?

Category: Romance/Humor

Rated: T

Summary: The ball gown was way too stiff and her hair was pulling her scalp giving her a headache. He was there though. He was all she had ever really needed. Fred/Angelina Yule Ball

"My lady how beautiful art thou" he laughed as I entered from the girl's staircase.

"Thanks Fred" I mused. He was a cool guy, but I had never had many more feelings toward him. He was my teammate and he was one of my best friends.

"No seriously Angelina you look great" he kept on. I grinned at him.

"I know right?" I teased him pretending to be stuck up and girly.

"Hey I thought I was on joke duty tonight" he pretended to be offended.

"Nope remember you were lucky enough to pull off a day job." I retaliated.

"Am I lucky enough to pull off a blow job?" he tormented.

"Nice" said George as he joined us with his arm around Alicia's shoulders. Alicia looked gorgeous. Her brown curls were actually tamed for once. He dress was a suitable green. Her makeup was done wonderfully by whom? Oh yeah ME!

My hair was fancy. It had just been taken out of the braids and put into a complicated knot in which Katie completed. My dress was a bright yellow and was pretty much suffocating me.

Alicia and I saw Katie and Lee in the corner. She was looking at the fire and he snuck up behind her sneaking his hands around her waist and kissing her neck. She turned around while his arms were still around her waist.

"And Bell scores for Gryffindor! Gosh that girl isn't too bad on the eyes" he taunted her.

"Lee if you can't complete an unbiased commentary you'll be sitting in the stands!" Katie mimicked Professor McGonagle perfectly. They looked happy.

Alicia and George made for the door and so did Katie and Lee. Fred snaked his arm around my shoulders and I let him as we walked out of the porthole.

"Harry!" The rest of the team called to him as we entered the great hall. He gave us an unenthusiastic half wave.

"Well don't be too excited to see us!" Chanted the twins as Fred left my side.

"Sorry you guys. What's going on?" He spoke.

"Harry needs cheering up Gred" Fred stated menacingly.

"Then my dear Forge there is nowhere to go but UP!" George laughed.

"Yes my dear Gred YES!" They hoisted Harry up on their shoulders.

"Put me down!" he yelped.

"Not until you tell me I'm pretty" said George batting his eyelashes.

"And I want to be masculine!" Fred added flexing his free arm.

"Guys please! Your brother is freaking out and I can't seem to find Hermione" Harry sighed. I remembered seeing Hermione getting ready in the girl's dorm. Her dress was beautiful and her hair was placed perfectly.

"Harry, Hermione's fine. Just be prepared to see Hermione she certainly looks… um… different." I reassured.

"And as for Ron he's always freaking out. He's probably just sad because he couldn't get Ms. Smarty-pants to attend such a fine ball with him." George laughed. Fred began to let harry down and George followed.

"Harry!" Parvati Patil called him.

"See ya Harry" we called after him.

The classical orchestra had already taken the stage for the traditional first dance. I watched as the triwizard couples entered. Harry looked incredibly uncomfortable next to Parvati, but she was beaming. Cedric had that snotty Ravenclaw seeker Cho with him. That girl always got on my nerves. Fleur was with Roger Davies. He was just some rich boy who'd asked me out a few times. And then Victor and Hermione entered. He was stunning in his Durstrang coat and Hermione was floating. The twin's eyes immediately sought out Ron who looked quite dangerously at Krum. The dance began and the couples twirled, some more gracefully than others (Harry and Parvati kept stepping on each other's toes). Professor Dumbledore danced with Professor McGonagle and she looked almost serene if that was possible. Hagrid was a little on the drunk side with Madam Maxine, but she didn't seem to mind.

Dumbledore soon invited everyone else on to the dance floor. I assumed I wouldn't be dancing so I made my way to the punch bowl. Fred however surprised me as always.

"Nope, nope you gotta dance first" Fred guided as the musical tune was taken over by a rock song written by the Weird Sisters.

"Fred I just want some punch ok?"

"Dance first" he pouted.

"I don't dance" I insisted.

"Oh and I waltz around my bed at night humming tunes imagining your hand in mine? Angelina I can't dance for shit" McGonagle heard him with her bat like ears and gave him a threatening look. "Uh I meant crap, but anyways you won't look any worse next to me." He bribed. I was almost ready to give in as his smile took over me.

"Please Fred don't make me"

"Alright fine." He said slowly walking away. I turned around back to the punch bowl. Fred had given me the look. The look that so clearly says 'this isn't over'. I began to pour the punch as I felt something snake around my waist.

"Ahhhh!" my voice squeaked out.

"Boo" a voice I recognized to be Fred's whispered. He began swaying me back and forth.

"Fred stop it" I told him.

"Why?" he laughed.

"Because we… I mean… well we aren't…" **( a/n she means they are not going out)**

"We could be"

"No we couldn't"

"Why not?"

"I… Fred!" he was confusing me. Of course we could go out, but why? Did he want to? Did I?

"Fred what? Don't you want to?"

"I don't know"

"Well I do"

"You know if I want to go out with you?"

"No I know I want to go out with you"

"Okay I'll dance now" I gave in trying to shut him up.

"Are you trying to make this conversation go away because it will come back again." He simply stated. My head was hurting really bad from my hair tied back in such a tight knot and my dress was pushing against my ribs. With any other boy I would have just called it a night, but one look into Fred's eyes and I knew I couldn't leave.

"Come on" I smiled at him.

"Alright then" he smiled amusedly. I allowed him to lead me to a free spot on the floor. A rapid paced song was blasting. I knew that Lee probably had plans for some big mosh pit. Fred grabbed my hand and began dancing spastically.

"Stop it!" I laughed at him.

"Come on Angelina up for a little competition? Who can be the craziest on this floor?"

"Fine, you really want to try and beat me?"

"Of course my little Angel I want to try."

"Whatever Fred, next song you lose!"

"Wow someone is…" suddenly a new song surged through the room. People were screaming left and right. Fred grabbed my other hand and immediately started twirling and jumping like an idiot. I hurdled in spinning and hopping alongside him. I knew we looked like lunatics, but for some reason I just didn't care.

The song played for what seemed liked forever until suddenly the music stopped. Everyone was staring at us. I felt the need to run. Run a lot. Maybe even fly. Fred however just bowed and wrapped his arm around my waist dipping me dramatically back. He pulled me up dangerously close to him. "I think I won" he whispered into my ear. "Shut up" I whispered back. A new song filled the air. It was slower and sappy. I hated it.

I turned to walk away and maybe sit down. I could mingle with all the other people who didn't find interest in dancing to a slow and repetitive song. Fred's eyes were on my back as he snatched my hand and coaxed "stay". I looked into his aqua eyes and held his other hand. I willingly began to dance around. I laid my head on Fred's shoulder and he stroked his had through my hair. I didn't think it was possible for Fred to act this way. The Fred I knew would have been out that door so fast…

"So seeing as I won do I get to pick the conversation piece?"

"Go ahead Fred"

"Okay I am going to resurrect an old topic"

"Okay"

"Angelina I just want to know if it's possible that we could you know date."

"Well anything's possible"

"Is my proposition uh well is it probable?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"On a lot of things"

"Okay I am no closer to the conclusion than I was a few responses ago."

"It depends on whether you're serious, if you will treat me like a person not a possession, and if you will always be there for me"

"So basically you already know I'm serious because I'm not laughing, I have always treated you like a person and not property, and of course you know I'll always be here I wouldn't leave you hanging. Do I cross you as that type of person?"

"Any guy crosses me as that type of person."

"Well that's not fair."

"Why not?"

"Because not every guy sucks Angelina"

"A lot of them do"

"Not me"

"Prove it"

I knew what he was going to do before he did it. My eyes closed and he leaned in. I was expecting to get a usual sensation on my lips, but I realized I was getting nothing of the sort. In fact all that happened was that he gave me a peck on the cheek. I however was a little offended and I guess my face showed it.

"What's wrong?"

"Um nothing I guess"

"Were you expecting something else?"

"Maybe a little bit"

"Was I on the right track?"

"Yes I suppose so"

"Can I try again?"

"Well uh… I… well…"

He cut me off as his lips touched mine. It was a great feeling and not just because it was one of those amazing movie kisses. No the great feeling was coming directly from Fred. I twirled my fingers into his ginger hair and he massaged the back of my neck. Tingles shot up from my spine. I hungrily ached for more. I opened my mouth slightly and his tongue dove into my mouth. His hands went to my back and it wasn't until his fingers found the corset lace that I realized we were at a ball in front of a large amount of people. I pulled away and he looked at me with the most awe I could have gotten.

Alicia and George found their way over to us. George mocked Fred saying that he was 'eating my face'. Alicia just gave me the best friend look. The look that spoke 'Wow I always knew this would happen and I hope that it works out, but if you screw it up I'll still be here for you.' I gave her a hug in lack of words. Lee and Katie waltzed by. Lee tipped his humorous bowler hat he had insisted on wearing and Katie flashed a big grin.

Fred and I were receiving death looks from McGonagle, but we didn't care. His arm found my low waist and stayed there loosely hanging there protectively. He smoothly led me out of the crowded room and into the courtyard. We breathed in fresh air and he grabbed my hand and began to speak.

"Angelina… I… wow… that was amazing… I think we should still try…"

"Dating" I finished trying not to laugh.

"Yeah that" he flushed.

"Are you asking?" I inquired.

"Are you offering?" he retorted.

"I am if you're asking." I shot back.

"Well I am if you're offering." He didn't give up.

"Well this could go on a long time, but it shouldn't have to."

"Angelina Johnson would you like to uh for lack of better words 'go out with me'?"

"Yes Fred I think I would." I smiled as he swooped me up into a big hug. He planted a sloppy kiss on my cold lips and I laughed. All seemed to be bliss. All seemed to be right. For once all seemed to fit.

A/N okay if you didn't notice Fred and George are modeled after James and Sirius and Angelina is modeled after Lily. I really like this story and I want to know if you do! Please Please REVIEW. I'll post more stories if I get reviews.  


End file.
